real_life_villainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Outlaw Motorcycle Club/@comment-92.15.142.98-20130413135636/@comment-92.15.137.38-20130509200353
Let's begin with Oswald’s alleged ownership of the rifle. The rifle was a 6.5 mm, 40.2 inch long, Italian made Mannlicher Carcano rifle. Oswald allegedly ordered it from Klein’s sporting goods on March 12, 1963, under the name “Alek J Hidell”, where it was shipped to his PO Box (which was in his real name). Researchers John Armstrong and Gil Jesus have proven this to be nothing but a complete false hood. For example: · Oswald’s work timesheets at Jaggars- Chiles- Stovall, prove that Oswald was at work when the money order for the rifle was purchased and mailed · The money order did not contain three bank stamps which it must have, as proof that it was routed through the federal reserve system and deposited · The money order in evidence was for a 36 inch rifle, yet they allegedly shipped Oswald a 40.2 inch rifle (even though Klein’s had 36 inch rifles in stock at the time, and didn't sell 40.2 inch rifles until April). · Klein’s didn’t mount scopes on 40.2 inch rifles – even though “Oswald’s” had a scope · Oswald’s mail was being monitored by FBI informants at the Post office, but they somehow overlooked him receiving a rifle, and no witnesses at the post office recall handing a long package to him · There is no certificate of good character issued to Oswald (as Hidell) by a judge – even though by law, one was required Etc etc etc Let’s also consider this: Why would Oswald use an alias (obviously to hide the fact that he was ordering a rifle), but then have it delivered to his PO Box under his real name? This makes no sense what so ever. The one other thing to consider is this: Hidell was not authorised to receive mail/packages at Oswald’s PO Box. In my post, Was Lee Harvey Oswald a complete moron?, I discussed the allegation made by former FBI agent Robert Barrett, about a wallet found at the Tippit murder scene which contained ID for both Oswald and Hidell. Barrett’s claim was confirmed by former DPD officer, Leonard Jez, who told researcher Martha Moyer that the wallet contained ID for Oswald. I also discussed how no mention of the Hidell name was made by anybody on day one of the investigation – despite the claims a fake selective service card bearing the name was allegedly found in Oswald’s wallet when he was arrested. Please see post for more info. Now despite all these problems, lone gunman zealots uphold one piece of evidence as “proof” that Oswald ordered the Mannlicher Carcano rifle – his handwriting on the money order. It is true that FBI experts identified the hand writing as belonging to Oswald, but couldn’t his handwriting be forged? Of course it could. Take for example the “Dear Mr Hunt Letter” The HSCA’s hand writing experts claimed it was a forgery. Hence, the writing on the money order could also easily have been a forgery. Also, let’s bear in mind that hand writing analysis is not an exact science. Although there is a great deal of evidence that Oswald didn’t, and couldn’t have ordered the rifle, it truly amazes how lone gunman kooks continue to uphold a highly questionable piece of evidence such as hand writing, as absolute proof that Oswald owned the rifle. For more information on the Oswald’s ownership of the rifle, be sure to check out Gil Jesus’s website here.